In order to ensure continuous shielding of electrical lines across the plug connectors too, it is necessary for an element which shields against interference signals from the electrical line or from outside the electrical line to be provided at the position of the plug connectors and mating plug connectors. By way of example, so-called grounding fingers, which establish a releasable connection but allow secure continuous shielding of the line in the closed state, are inserted between the plugs and mating plugs for this purpose in the case of plug connections with bayonet fitting-type locking means. This situation is also described by the term ‘shielding contact-connection’. In this way, interference signals from the outside in particular, but also interference signals from the electrical line itself, should be prevented from passing through at the interface of the plugs.
The grounding fingers, which are known from the prior art, of plug connections of this kind for shielding electrical connecting elements generally have a sleeve-like component with a plurality of spring elements distributed over the outer circumference. The spring elements establish a connection between the inner plug connector and the outer mating plug connector, and in this way produce shielding contact-connection. In the process, good contact between the spring elements and the respective plug connectors is necessary so that efficient shielding is ensured. WO 2013/060756 A1, which is incorporated by reference herein, discloses, for example, a shielding contact spring of this kind for an electrical plug connection in which the shielding contact spring has a first and a second outer edge in the form of a sleeve-like element, spring elements which project outward and connecting webs being provided between said outer edges. When the plug connection is in the assembled state, the shielding contact springs therefore ensure a continuous transition with a very low level of resistance as far as possible, so that shielding against, for example, electrical or electromagnetic interference signals is ensured. However, it has been found in some applications that a grounding finger of this kind or a shielding contact spring of this kind does not ensure sufficient contact with the two elements of the plug connection, the inner plug connector and the outer mating plug connector. Increased resistances at the transition points in the plug connection may occur if the spring elements and the sleeve-like grounding finger do not bear sufficiently firmly against the two plug connector elements. This has an adverse effect on the effectiveness of the shielding and leads to undesired interference signals.